


Love At 40,000 Feet

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Sad!Jon, Stewardess!Sansa, believe that rating will go up!, can you say mile high club?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Sansa is a flight attendant on a very long flight to the Summer Isles. Jon is a sad passenger under her care. Sansa is willing to do whatever it takes to see him smile.





	1. The Sad, Handsome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to LadyMD because she is starting her residency soon. This definitely won't be finished by then, but hopefully when you need a break during your hectic schedule, you can read this and relax. Good luck Margaux, all the best!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't really know anything about flight attendants and airline travel. So apologies in advance if I get something wrong. This idea just popped into my head when I was on a plane a couple months ago. I'm more interested in the romance than the mechanics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Winterfell International Airport was abuzz with activity. There were so many passengers milling about making their way toward their respective destinations. Sansa Stark was walking with her fellow flight attendants to gate A19. She laughed as she chatted with her co-workers. She had been working at this job for a number of years now and she loved it. She enjoyed air travel and being able to see the world, so she decided to make a career out of it.

Sansa was very excited about the trip she was about to embark on. Today she would be flying to the Summer Isles. It was a bitter cold winter in Westeros right now, but in the Summer Isles it would be warm and sunny. The flight promised to be extremely long - at least 13 hours of non-stop air travel. Usually these kind of flights were something out of a nightmare with all the passengers and crew becoming tired and cranky. But Sansa actually enjoyed the long flights. She was a people person and loved getting to know her passengers. Being stuck on an airplane for half a day was a great way to learn about people. She has made a number of friends and acquaintances on flights and was always open to making a few more.

But there was one reason in particular Sansa was excited about this specific trip. After the plane landed, she was going to spend a week in the Summer Isles on her own little vacation. Sansa was super happy that she was able to work out this plan. She had orchestrated it perfectly. Sansa was going to get paid to fly there, have a relaxing week abroad, then get paid to fly back home. She was so proud of herself. She felt she deserved a little time in paradise after the break up with her previous boyfriend six months ago. He was such an ass and this respite was long overdue.

Still chatting with the other flight attendants and not quite paying attention to where she was going, Sansa collided with a very solid object, knocking her off balance. Before she could fall to the ground however, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Sansa felt a flush fill her face as she looked up to find an extremely attractive man staring down at her, brows knit in concern.

He was rather well-dressed. Dark jeans and boots with a plaid flannel shirt on under a navy peacoat. He had dark brown curls that were almost black and piercing grey eyes that held a hint of sadness. A scruffy beard covered his chin and cheeks framing pouty lips Sansa thought were just begging to be kissed. She was pulled from her thoughts as he started speaking to her.

“I'm so sorry, miss. Are you ok?” he asked in a gruff voice.

“Yes. Thank you for saving me. My hero!” _What? Why did I say that? Ugh. I am so lame._

“It's the least I could do. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going at all.”

Sansa realized the handsome stranger still had his arms around her. She quickly glanced to her co-workers, who were smiling and whispering to each other. Sansa blushed again and disentangled herself from his embrace.

“Well, I appreciate it. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime? _Smooth, Sansa. Real smooth._

“I look forward to it,” he said with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and turned to walk away. Sansa grabbed her suitcase and caught up to the group. Her co-workers started teasing her, but Sansa just laughed it off. She turned her head to look back at the handsome stranger, but he had already disappeared into the crowd of people dashing about.

Winterfell International was not the largest airport, so it was relatively easy for the group of flight attendants to make it to their gate. For this flight they would be working on a very large passenger plane. The attendants learned that the flight would not be completely full, so they should have a rather relaxed time once they got in the air. The attendants put away their own belongings and started to ready the plane for takeoff.

Soon enough the passengers started boarding the plane, filling up the seats and stowing their luggage. For this flight, Sansa would be working the first class section. This particular plane was a newer model that offered a luxurious first class experience. Each passenger would have their own little cubicle complete with: handsome wood paneling, marshmallow plush seating that reclines into a small bed, a 30 inch touch screen filled with on demand entertainment, adjustable ambient lighting, access to a wide variety of gourmet snacks and drinks, and plenty of other delightful amenities to be discovered.

Sansa loved greeting the passengers as they filed onto the plane. She reveled in seeing all the new faces. She was busy helping an elderly passenger put her bag away when someone bumped into her from behind. Sansa turned around to see the handsome stranger from earlier.

“Well hello there, stranger,” Sansa said, greeting him with a big smile. “Looks like we did bump into each other again after all, huh?”

“Aye. Sorry about that, guess I should really watch where I’m going,” he replied apologetically.

“I’m just teasing you. Can I help you find your seat?”

_Please say first class. Please say first class. Please say first class…_

He looked down at his ticket. “Sure, I think it's somewhere in first class.”

_YEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

“Ok, I'll take you to it. I’m Sansa by the way.”

“Jon,” he replied curtly, handing her his ticket.

She looked it over for a moment. _Hmm, Jon Snow._ “Ok follow me. It’s right this way.”

Sansa stopped when she reached his cubicle. She blinked her eyes and looked back down at the ticket when she saw it was meant for two people. _Oh no! Of course he wouldn’t be alone. He’s too good looking to be single. Why do I get my hopes up?_

Sansa cleared her throat. “This is a two person cubicle. Will someone else be joining you?” She really hoped she sounded nonchalant.

“Nope, it’s just me. I’ll be alone. All by myself…” Jon’s voice cracked as it trailed off sadly. He looked every bit the part of a kicked puppy.

For some reason Sansa wanted to give him the biggest hug in the world. She settled for putting a hand on his arm and giving him a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll be taking care of you for the duration of the flight, Jon. Let me know if you need anything at all. Please. Don't hesitate. I’ll be back to check on you when we get in the air, ok?”

“Ok” he said softly, nodding his head once. Sansa reluctantly left him to go back to performing her duties.

As she was helping other passengers get ready for takeoff, her eyes kept flitting back to Jon. He had sat down, but he looked so sad and lost just staring out the window. Sansa couldn’t understand why she felt so drawn to him.

_How can he be so sad? He’s on his way to the Summer Isles! Fun in the sun! Something must be horribly wrong. Poor thing. We’re going to be stuck on this plane together for the next 13 hours. I am going to do my damnedest to cheer him up!_

Sansa was as stubborn as they come. Once she put her mind to a task, she would not stop until it was completed. Jon Snow was going to be her new mission. She was going to get a smile out of him one way or another. Whether he liked it or not.


	2. Fighting a Losing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon contemplates his situation, while Sansa issues a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something short and sweet to whet your appetite.

_What am I doing? Why am I here? I should never have taken this stupid trip._

Jon was staring out the window of the plane at nothing in particular. His eyes recognized fields and lakes and clouds, but he wasn’t really seeing them. He didn’t want to be on this plane. He didn’t want to be on this trip. He didn’t want to think at all.

Jon should be enjoying this. He should be having the time of his life. He has never flown first class before. He should be living it up. Truth be told, he was in awe of his accommodations on this plane. It was quite astounding really. Jon had only flown a handful of times, but he had only been in cramped uncomfortable seats surrounded by other people. Now he was in a cushy spacious little cubicle with so many features at his fingertips and he had no idea what to do with himself.

_I should probably just get drunk and piss this whole fucking flight away. 13 hours. Fuck me. This is going to be a nightmare. What was I thinking?_

Just then, Jon saw a flash of copper out of the corner of his eye and he turned from the window to follow it. _The flight attendant. Sansa._ She was so bubbly and perky. He had a hard time understanding how she could be so cheerful on this miserable flight. _She must be a special breed of person._

It certainly helped things that she was absolutely gorgeous. Jon had thought so the moment he first bumped into her in the airport. He almost didn’t think she was real. She looked like a ghost from his past. Except this ghost was so much better than the real thing ever was. She looked so effortlessly put together. That auburn hair. Those crystal blue eyes. Her pretty pink lips. She even managed to look sexy in her little uniform. The tight skirt and neckerchief constantly catching his eye.  _I should be looking at her, not out the damn window. No that’s creepy. Don’t do that. Even if that’s what you really want._

What divine providence brought them together on this plane? It was like someone was trying to tell him something. She was so kind and sweet and seemed to genuinely care about him and his troubles. They had only just met, yet she was kind of everything he needed right now. It didn't make sense to him. And yet, Jon felt guilty for thinking that. _I’m fucking hopeless._

Sansa had already come to check on him three times. It had only been 45 minutes since take off. She wasn't doing that for anyone else, he noticed. She has only visited everyone else once. Maybe twice. But definitely not three times. _What's so special about me? Well, other than the fact that I probably look like the saddest person ever... nothing. I need to work on my poker face._

_I should just try to sleep. Then I won't have to worry about how much I want her._

As if she could hear his thoughts, Sansa came sauntering up to greet him. She leaned on the edge of his cubicle and smiled.

“How are you doing, Jon?” she asked in a sweet voice full of concern. _Why does she care so much?_

“I’m fine. Thank you,” he said turning back toward the window. Despite his attraction to her, Jon really just wanted her to leave him alone at the moment. He’d been able to rebuff all her other advances so far, maybe he could do it again.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily,” she retorted. Jon turned back toward her. “I meant what I said earlier, Jon. I am here for you. I can help you if you let me.”

“I’m sorry, but why?” He choked out. “Why are you being so nice to me? I don’t get it. Surely there are other people that need you. I don’t...” he trailed off, not really knowing where he was going anyway.

She gave him a sympathetic look. “Jon. What kind of air hostess would I be if I can’t keep my passengers happy? All my other passengers are very content right now. You, on the other hand, seem very sad. I don’t like that. I want you to be happy-”

“But you can’t just change the way I feel,” he interrupted.

“You’re right, but I can try. It’s my job to look after you. We have more than half a day left on this flight. Plenty of time left to lift your spirits. You are my project, Jon. I will get a smile from you before this flight is over.”

The woman was obviously determined. _I can keep trying to fight her. Or I can give in just a little. Maybe then she’ll leave me alone._ “Ok. Give it your best shot, Sansa. You’ll have your work cut out for you. I am notoriously stubborn.”

“Well that makes two of us then. Challenge accepted. Now Jon Snow, would you like something to drink? No alcohol for you though. You are sad enough as it is, and I am not losing this challenge.” She gave him a teasing wink and a smile. _She’s adorable._

He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. “Well fine, I didn’t want booze anyway. Umm, do you have any lemonade?”

Sansa grinned widely and nodded her head. “My favorite! I can definitely get that for you, Mr. Snow. Let me check on my other passengers first and I’ll be back with your drink. Then we can discuss your terms of surrender. I am getting that smile.”

Her personality was infectious. There was just something about her. As if it was involuntary, Jon felt his face cracking into a small smile. He hated the way his body betrayed him. “Well here’s your sneak preview, I guess.”

“AH HA! YES!” she exclaimed maybe a little too loudly, causing a few passengers to turn their way. “I’m counting it! That’s one! I’ll be back for more. Be prepared.”

She was laughing as Jon watched her walking away. He couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips and the curve of her ass in her tight skirt. _Oh yeah._ _I’m in big trouble. Fuck._


	3. From Sad Eyes to Heart Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets a pep talk from Loras and then confronts Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody remember this old thing? When Amy told me she would love to see an update for her birthday, I knew I couldn't refuse. After wiping the dust off, I had to take a moment to remember where I was going with this. This isn't much, but it moves the plot along a bit. Be back with more soon!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)

Sansa could think of nothing but the brooding man in first class as she busied herself with various tasks. Over two and a half hours had now passed since takeoff and she was no closer to cracking the riddle that was Jon Snow. Turns out he _was_ just as stubborn as she was. Sansa tapped her foot anxiously as she worked. She did not like to lose.

 

She had made him smile a few more times and even managed to eke out a slight chuckle. Sansa was proud of her accomplishments, but had assumed that by now he would have already spilled his guts to her. _I must be losing my touch. This should not be this hard! I should be farther along!_

 

She had lost track of how many times she had gone to see him. She had given him all the drinks and snacks he could ever want. She had told him countless jokes. But no matter what Sansa did, his sadness just could not be lifted. She was starting to doubt her abilities as a world-class cheerer-upper.  _Maybe I should flash him. That would surely get him smiling. But then there’s no way he would be talking. He’d be too busy drooling. And we can’t have that. Yet. Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_

 

Truth be told, Sansa had grown a potentially unhealthy infatuation with this man. She had never felt so strongly about someone so soon after first meeting them. Not even any of her previous boyfriends had ever piqued her interest as much as this Jon Snow. There was just something about him. His rugged good looks compounded with his sadness upped his attractive level 1,000%. All she wanted to do was to make him happy. Because that smile… _God_ . When he smiled for her - and it was for _her_ \- it made her heart do barrel rolls. Sansa needed that smile like she needed medicine. And she desperately needs her medicine because she has come down with a debilitating case of lovesickness.

 

Her coworkers have done little to help her situation. Loras Tyrell, in particular, had noticed her attraction to Jon immediately, dubbing him “Sad-eyes McSexypants.” Sansa couldn’t really fault him on the name though, it certainly described Jon to a T. The sad eyes were a given, but Sansa had received quite an eyeful of those sexy pants when he left his cubicle for the lavatory. _That man should not be allowed to wear jeans that tight. He could kill someone in those. Especially when viewed from behind! He just needs to take them off. Preferably somewhere privat. Also with me present. Obviously._

 

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Loras come up beside her. Sansa and Loras always seemed to get hooked up together on these long flights. They had become good friends. They were both excellent at their job and enjoyed the lifestyle that came with it.

 

“Dreaming about your boyfriend, Sansa?” he asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

 

Sansa jumped in surprise. “No! Why would you think that?” She could feel her face heating up.

 

“Well you’ve been holding that can of Coke over that cup for about 5 minutes and you still haven’t poured it,” he smirked at her. _Damn him!_

 

“Ok fine. You got me. But he’s not my boyfriend, Loras. We’re not even friends. I think I’m just the annoying flight attendant bothering him when he clearly wants to be left alone,” she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, wishing her words weren't true.

 

“Yeah you’re probably right. I guess that’s why he won’t stop staring at you like you’re a beautiful work of art. Which of course you are, darling.”

 

_Wait… WHAT?_ Her brows knit in confusion and her mouth hung open like a freshly caught fish.

 

“Seriously Sansa. You should know by now that your charms are like nuclear warheads against the defenses of any man you set your sights on. Sad-eyes McSexypants can’t seem to keep his sad eyes off you when you’re out and about in the cabin. We might as well call him Heart-eyes McSexypants. Boy has got it bad, hun. Now go back out there and woo him with your feminine wiles. I’ll take care of this Coke. You take care of him.”

 

“Wow. Loras I- I don’t know what to say. Thank you!” She wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. He returned it rather meekly, she had trapped his arms after all.

 

“You can thank me by tapping that sweet ass. Now go get your man, Sansa. Or I will!” He winked at her as he took over her task.

 

Feeling a renewed sense of confidence, she straightened her back. _I am Sansa Stark. Jon Snow is no match for me. I am gonna cheer up that sad bastard if it's the last thing I do._

 

Taking a deep breath, she walked out into first class making sure she did the sexiest strut she could muster. Walking determinedly toward his cubicle, she caught his eye. Like he was burned by the sight of her, he immediately turned toward the window instead. Sansa smirked to herself. _Gotcha, you son of a bitch._

 

Slowly, she sidled up to his space and gave him her patented 1,000-watt smile.

 

“Hello Jonathan,” she purred at him.

 

“That’s not my name,” he frowned in response.

 

“Well right now you seem more like a Jonathan, so that’s what I’m going to call you. Unless of course you can give me one of those gorgeous smiles of yours.”

 

Jon blushed and couldn’t seem to stop his lips from turning up. Sansa was about ready to run around the cabin and high five the shit out of every passenger.

 

“There, now isn’t that better? You should really just give up this battle, Jon. You know you can’t resist me.” She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

 

Jon’s tongue darted out to trace his pouty lips and his eyes flit down to stare at hers. He looked at her hungrily, like maybe she just happened to be the very snack he craved.

 

“You’re right,” he rasped out, eyes returning to hers. “There’s no need for a battle. Let’s end this the old way. You against me.”

 

“Wha- what?” _What the hell is he talking about?_

 

“I’m tired of fighting you, Sansa. It’s all I’ve done since I got on this plane. Do you know how many times you’ve come to see me since we took off? 27! Can you believe that? You have come to see me 27 times. It’s ridiculous really. We haven’t even been on this plane for three hours!”

 

_Shit, I've upset him. Loras was wrong._ Sansa felt her confidence waning. She chewed on her lip as he continued, praying she wouldn't start crying.

 

“I’ve never met something who pushes my buttons like you do. I can’t take it anymore… I fought and I lost. You win, Sansa. You wore me down. I’ll do it. I’ll talk to you.” He looked down in a show of defeat. The sadness seemingly washing over him once more.

 

Sansa felt the overwhelming urge to jump in his lap and kiss him all over. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to resist the temptation.

 

“Well Lord Snow, I will graciously accept your concession. I look forward to talking with you. When would be a good time?”

 

Jon cocked his head and shot her a funny look. “We’re on an airplane. I’m not going anywhere. You’re the one who’s working Sansa, not me. What time works best for you?”

 

_Of course! Ugh. I'm an idiot._ Sansa glanced out the window and saw that night was settling in. Soon the cabin lights would be dimmed and most passengers would be trying to sleep. Her work load would be almost nonexistent. It would be the perfect time for them to talk. 

 

“How about after lights out? I can get someone to cover for me and I’ll come back here and you can tell me all about your troubles. Does that work for you?” she asked hopefully, searching his face for an answer.

 

He nodded and gave her a sad smile. “See you then, Sansa.”

 

“Be back soon, Jon.” Mirroring his smile, she turned and went to check on the rest of her passengers. She needed to make sure they were all tucked in and satisfied and not wanting for anything. Nothing was going to keep her from her Heart-eyes McSexypants tonight.


End file.
